Heartless
by KataangGirl14
Summary: Set after Breaking Dawn. A vampire comes to forks with a very special power. She can play with the dead heart of a vampire. Can the Cullen women save their mates from her evil love spell. R
1. A vision

Okay, this story is special because my friend Sarah/sokuelover16/yue inspired it and gave me this awesome idea. Even though, this story did get her in a lot of trouble. So here we go.

I don't own twilight

Chapter one

Awaiting a visitor After Breaking Dawn -Bella POV

"Eat, Nessie", I pleaded with my 6-month-old daughter.

She sat in the chair and frowned as she shook her head. Her bronze curls swung. Renesemee was 6 months, but looked as if she were two. I had a spoon full of mashed potatoes and I held it in front of her frowning lips.

"Please, sweetheart", I begged.

She shook her shoulder length curls once, again. Her lips refused to part and take in the food. It had smelled too gross for me to cook, but Esme was delighted to. Carlisle believed it would be good for her to start eating a little human food.

"It smells nasty, mommy", she said finally.

"Just try it, Renesemee".

"No".

"Are my two favorite girls arguing?" Edward asked, coming into the kitchen. His nose wrinkled, as he smelled the human food.

"Daddy!" Renesemee exclaimed, excitedly. She put her arms out, signaling him to pick her up out of the chair.

Edward happily walked over, but I stopped him.

"No. She is not getting out until she eats this", I said, showing him the spoon of mashed potatoes.

"No, Nessie. It will taste like dirt to us, but you're half human", Edward said answering something in her thoughts.

"Oh okay", my baby girl said, eating the mash potatoes that were still in front of her face, in the spoon. She made a few faces. "Well, it's okay, but mountain lion blood is way better".

"Ewww..what's that smell? Did Nessie eat her food?" Alice asked as she gracefully skipped into the kitchen with Jasper not too far behind.

"You're the physic, you tell me", I replied.

Alice started to giggle, but abruptly stopped and her eyes became unfocused.

I took Renesemee out of the kitchen chair and placed her on her feet. She ran over and jumped into her father's arms.

"Edward, what is she seeing", I asked.

"We're going to have a visitor soon", he told me as he continued to watch on with Alice.

"Anyone we know?" I questioned.

"No, but it's a female vampire".

"Is she volturi?"

"No".

Alice came out of her vision. "Whoever she is she has great taste in shoes…oh and she'll be here in less than 24 hours".

"Grandpa", Nessie called from Edward's arms. Wow, she catches on fast.

Carlisle sped down the stairs at an inhuman speed. He was in front of her in a second.

"Yes, honey", he asked, kissing her forehead.

"Carlisle, there's a vampire on her way here to see us", Edward informed him.

Suddenly, Emmett sped down the stairs and into the kitchen. He had an excited look on his face. Rose came behind him at a human pace.

"Did you say on HER way", he asked, excitedly.

Rosalie smacked him in the back of his head.

"Yes, it's a woman", Alice answered.

"Is she a threat", Jasper asked from her side.

"I don't know", she replied.

Esme had been, silently sweeping the kitchen floor. She finally came over.

"I guess all we can do now is wait. It's only one person, so we should be okay", Carlisle announced. "Let's just be patient".

Carlisle turned and walked back upstairs to his office. Esme went back to cleaning the kitchen. Emmett and Jasper went to the living room to play video games. Alice and Rosalie went and took Renesemee to the mall. Now it was just Edward and I without some thing to do.

He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder from behind. How should we pass the time, I wonder?

"Want to go back to the cottage?" I asked, turning around to press his hard, marble lips with my own.

"Race you", he replied, running out of the kitchen, becoming a blur. I anxiously, ran after him.

AN: I was listening to my ipod yesterday and I came across a song by Beyonce called scared of lonely. It sounds like it was made to match Bella's feelings from New Moon. Listen to it. It's awesome. Review, please. This my first twilight fic.


	2. Emmett the idiot

Heartless chapter two. Aren't you excited? Let's get started.

I don't own twilight.

Emmett POV

Eddie and Bella went off to do something. I don't even want to know. Jasper and me were playing Dora The Explorer on the wii. Esme took all of our games because last time we played baseball we broke the television. SHE BURNED ALL OF MY SPORTS GAMES!!!

Now all we had were Nessie's baby games. Why can't Bella and Eddie buy her a nice shooting game? Little kids like guns, don't they? Oh well, we'll just work with what we have. I was seriously kicking Jasper's butt.

"Go Dora", I chanted as my Dora beat Jasper's Boots in a race.

"This game sucks", Jasper complained. He's just mad that I kicked his butt. "And would you stop feeling all smug about beating me at a kid's game".

"Whatever, dude", I replied. It would be really fun to mess with Jasper's emotions. I suddenly supplied myself with a lot of happiness. Then I started to jump around singing and dancing.

_Let's have some fun _

_This beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride_

_On your disco stick _

My emotions over powered Jasper and started to sing and dance with me.

_Let's have some fun _

_This beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride_

_On your disco stick_

_I wanna kiss you _

_But if I do then I might miss you, babe_

_It's complicated and stupid_

_Got my ass squeezed _

_By sexy Cupid_

_Guess he wants to play_

_Wants to play_

_A love game_

_A love game_

Suddenly we heard someone giggling. We turned and saw Esme, video taping us. NOOO!!

"Who are you and what have you done with our mother", I questioned.

"This is your punishment for ruining my furniture", Esme stated. "I'm sure the rest of the family would love to see this".

OH-NO!!

Esme turned back into the kitchen, while continuing to laugh. We have to get that tape.

"Wow, thanks a lot Emmett. We'll never live this down", Jasper said.

"Oh stop being such a crybaby. I have an idea".

AN: Sorry, It's so short, but I've gotta run. The next chapter will be up soon. Please review.


	3. Arrival of an uninvited guest

Heartless

Chapter 3

Arrival of an uninvited guest

________________________________________________________________

I do not own Twilight

________________________________________________________________

**Edward's POV 6:00pm **

Everyone was sitting in the living room now, waiting for our uninvited guest. Rose, Alice, and Nessie had returned from shopping; Jasper and Emmett stopped playing baby games; Bella and I had agreed to complete our 'activities' another time; and Carlisle and Esme were always prepared.

Alice tensed as she received a vision. I watched on with her.

_The female vampire ran through the forest. She had long, straight black hair, that blew as she ran. Her red eyes glowed with anticipation. She wasn't far. The sun was just about set. In her vision, it was about 6:15. _

Alice's vision ended.

"She has great taste in shoes. Oh and she'll be here in 15 minutes", Alice informed everyone.

I rarely invade my family's privacy by purposely peeking into their minds, but this was one of those moments I couldn't pass up. I was sitting on the couch with Bella on my left -Reneseme on her lap-and Rosalie on my right. Emmett was next to Rose and Alice sat on Jasper's lap in the loveseat. Esme sat in the seat next to them and Carlisle sat on the arm of the chair.

I started on my left with Rose.

_I wish this woman would just hurry up and get here. I wonder if she's prettier than me. _Of course. So conceited.

Then Emmett

_Lets have some fun ,this beat is sick. I wanna take a ride on your disco stick. _

Emmett's just an idiot.

Next Alice.

_Shopping, shopping, shopping. I wonder if she likes shopping. I hope she's friendly. Maybe she could be another ally and shopping partner. _Shop-a-holic.

Then Jasper

_Let's play a love game. Play a love game do you want love or you want fame are you- DAMN YOU EMMETT!!!! Stupid song won't get out of my head. _A victim of Emmett's….Emmett-ness.

Esme

_I hope she's friendly. I don't want anyone harming my family. _The caring mother.

Carlisle

_I will be the one to greet her at the door. I can only hope her visit is for peaceful reasons. _Always the leader.

Last, Renesemee

_I like the color pink today! Flower's are pink and some internal organs are pink. I wonder if mommy and daddy will let me get a pet. If it's a dog I can name it Jacob. _She's an angel.

Trying to read Bella's mind would be stupid. Suddenly someone else's thoughts entered my head, followed by a horrible scent and a pound on our door.

_Time for a visit with my favorite bloodsuckers. I wonder what's on this tape? _

"Oh great. The dog", Rosalie said as she covered her nose.

Esme got up to open the door for Jacob. He came in holding a dirty tape.

"Hey guys and Blondie", he greeted, glaring at Rose. "Does anyone know what this is? It says 'Emmett and Jasper's punishment'".

He held up the dirt covered tape. Esme reached and took it from him.

"JACOB NOOOOOO", Emmett and Jasper cried together.

"Thank you, Jake. It seems Emmett and Jasper stole this from under my nose. We will be watching this tape later", she announced.

"No problem. So what are we waiting for?", Jacob asked.

"There is a vampire coming to visit us soon", Carlisle told him. "We don't know what type of threat she will pose".

"Great. Another Bloodsucker", Jacob replied. He was completely sarcastic.

"You know, you love us", Bella joked.

"Yeah whatever, Bells".

Jacob took a seat on the floor and Nessie got down from Bella's lap to sit next to him. She had her hand to his face, showing him all of the dresses Alice and Rose bought her. He pretended to be interested in them for her sake.

Then Emmett's mental voice came booming into my head.

_Edward, I know you're reading my thoughts so guess what. I want to bang Rose. I want to bang her so hard! I want to-_

I blocked him out as much as I could. Then I turned to him and glared.

At 6:15 the doorbell rang. All of us-excluding Jacob and Nessie- tensed up and stopped breathing like statues.

"You guys are so weird", Jacob remarked.

Carlisle got up and went to the door. He opened it and reveled the raven haired vampire.

**Alice's POV**

"Hello", Carlisle greeted the woman.

"Hello, my name is Valentine. You must be Carlisle. I have heard stories of your family. You all live off of animals instead of humans. I have come to experience that myself. I refuse to be a monster any longer. May I join your golden eyed covern", she replied with a heavy French accent.

From where I was sitting I couldn't see her. All I could see was Carlisle's back. He seemed to be nodding, as if he was assuring her that he understood.

"Why don't you come in", Carlisle suggested. He stepped aside to let her in.

She stepped into the living room and looked around at all of us.

She had long, straight black hair and ruby red eyes. Her hair came down to her hips and it was shiny and healthy. She had on a red tank top that had straps around her shoulders. A white miniskirt complimented her hips and legs. She wore a white French barrette on her head that matched her skin tone. On her feet were beautiful red pumps that I was in love with. She also had on red hoop earrings and several red and white bangles.

She was beautiful. She was even prettier than Rose! It was making me angry for some reason.

I looked over at Rosalie. She looked angry, jealous, insecure. My poor Jazz. He looked identical to Rosalie. Her emotions were so strong, they were overcoming his own.

I looked back at Valentine. She had obviously come from France or somewhere around it. At least she had great sense of style.

Why was I judging her so quickly? I'll give her a chance. Who knows? Maybe she would be sweet and caring.

I got up from Jasper's lap and went over to greet her. "Hi, I'm Alice". I shook her hand. I noticed her nails were also painted blood red. Definitely another fashion queen. Yay!!!

Edward was shaking his head at my thoughts. "I don't think I can handle another Alice", he muttered.

Carlisle came in and stood next to Valentine and me.

"Valentine, this is my family. I see you've already met Alice", he said. He started pointing to different members of our odd family. "This is Edward and his mate, Bella; that's Emmett and his mate, Rosalie; Jasper is Alice's mate; Esme is my mate; that is Renesemee. She's Edward and Bella's daughter and next to her is Jacob. He's a close friend of the family".

Everyone gave her a smile, a nod, or a wave.

"Hello everyone. I have come to ask to join your family", she replied.

"Why don't you tell us about yourself, dear", Esme requested.

"Well, there's not much to tell", she began. "I was born August 20th, 1951 in Paris, France. My human memories are a little murky, but I can try to remember them. It was June 1968 and I was Valentine Du Mere. I remember running away from home, but I don't remember why I was leaving my parents and family behind. I was running down a dark forest path when suddenly someone grabbed me. They threw me against the trunk of a tree with great force and strength.

It was a man with blonde hair and freighting red eyes. He bit me and almost drained my entire body of blood. Then another vampire came up behind him. This vampire was different. He had gold eyes instead of red. He fought the vampire off of me and stayed during my transformation. But on the third day he was attacked by someone who I believe was in a covern with the blonde vampire that changed me. When I awakened I was afraid and alone. It was nighttime.

I didn't want to attack humans, but I killed the first one I saw. I thought it was the only way to survive. Later, I heard stories of you all. I don't want to be a monster anymore. I don't want to kill innocent people anymore. Please accept me and teach me your way of life", she finished.

Everyone looked to Carlisle.

Carlisle looked at Valentine. I looked at Valentine also, but she only stared at Carlisle. Suddenly her eyes changed from red to purple.

**Edward's POV **

Suddenly, Carlisle's mind went blank. What caused him to be dazed like that?

Valentine seemed truthful and kind. Her mind held nothing evil or treacherous. She would fit right in.

"Of course we'll accept you, Valentine", Carlisle answered her after a few seconds.

That was odd. I can't believe he just accepted her like that. Don't get me wrong, she was nice and sweet; but usually Carlisle would ask me if her mind was okay. He didn't know if she was being sincere. He usually he would ask Jasper about her emotions, also.

Maybe he could just tell she was okay. It was probably nothing.

_Stupid vampire. I'll never except her. Something's not right, _Rosalie thought.

_I'm so happy to be accepted. Now I'm member of the Cullen family, _Valentine thought.

She seemed good.

Renesemee's POV

I'm so happy. Now I have another family member. I guess she would be an aunt. Auntie Valentine. I can't wait to 'talk' to her. I love showing my gift to people.

" I think Renesemee would like to greet you in her own special way", daddy told Valentine. YAY!! Thank you daddy.

I got up and walked to aunt Valentine. I put my hand on her cheek. At first she was confused, but as I played images of my family she understood my gift.

She smiled as I showed '_Welcome Aunt Valentine'_ at the end.

"Thank You, Renesemee", she said. I took my hand from her face and gave her an unexpected hug. She tensed, but soon she hugged back.

I'm going to like her.

**Emmett's POV**

I got up off of the couch to greet my new sister, when suddenly a pale arm pushed me back down from the side.

Rosie gave me a glare that told me to sit down. I pouted and pleaded.

"Please, Rosie. She seems nice".

"Whatever", she snapped as she got up and stomped upstairs.

I walked over to Valentine. At the moment Esme was hugging her.

"Welcome ,dear", she said rubbing her back.

I gave Valentine a big bear hug. "You're a Cullen now, Val".

Valentine was way too long to say on an everyday basis.

"Val?", Bella questioned from behind me. She and Edward had gotten up to greet the new family member, also.

"Valentine is too long", I explained.

"I like it", Val announced as I put her down.

Bella and Edward welcomed and hugged her and Jasper shook hands with her. For some reason Jacob refused to say anything to her. He just stared at her, glaring like Rose. I wonder what's wrong with him.

________________________________________________________________

AN: So the Cullens accepted Valentine. Poor Cullens. We know Rose feels threatened because she is no longer the prettiest, but what's Jacob's problem?

Please Review. I'll update sooner.


	4. Valentine's power

I am such an evil person. I've been neglecting this poor, poor story. Sorry story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I wish I owned Edward.

_____________________________________________________________

Alice's POV

A week passed and Valentine seemed to fit right in. She took Edward's old room. We re-designed it to fit her personality. Everything was red and pink in her room, with a little purple. Everyone warmed up to her except Rose and Jacob. Surprisingly, Carlisle seemed to be the closest to her. They were like best friends; It was weird.

I'll never forget what happened last week, though. I mean, what vampire's eyes turn colors. Unless, the vampire is a newborn vegetarian, of course. But Valentine's no newborn or vegetarian.

We were trying to convert her into an animal drinking vampire. She said she couldn't get used to the animal blood, though. Carlisle, being her best friend, allowed her to have some of the blood from his blood bank.

There's something weird about that girl.

Right now, I was organizing my closet, again. It was time to throw away the clothes I'd worn all ready and put in the ones I just bought. Suddenly, I heard a noise behind me and then I smelled Carlisle's BFF.

"Hi, Alice", she greeted me.

"Hi", I replied back, emotionless. I'm busy. Why doesn't she just go away.

"How long have you known your mate, Jasper?" she asked.

"A while, but can we have this conversation another time. I'm a little busy at the moment".

"Sure", she agreed. "But why don't I just ask, Jasper".

I couldn't help, but notice that her voice held some sort of evil. As I turned to face her, she ran off at vampire speed. I think I caught an evil grin on her face, though.

_***********************_

_**Jasper's POV**_

I was sitting on the couch, watching a football game with Emmett when Valentine came downstairs and stood behind the couch. She was feeling very confident.

"So Jasper, how are you today?" she asked.

I stayed glued to the television when I answered. "Fine".

Suddenly, she turned angry, but she pulled it together and regained her confidence.

She walked in front of the television.

Emmett and I tried to see around her, but she swayed with every direction of our heads.

"If you don't want to die today, I suggest you move, Val", Emmett warned.

Valentine giggled. "I'm already dead", she informed him.

"What do you want?" I asked. We weren't trying to be rude, but she was interrupting our game. I had money on this game!

"How about we play a game?" she suggested.

"Ohhhhh!!! YAY, A GAME", Emmett exclaimed. He was just a big kid inside.

"The faster we get this over with, the faster we can finish watching the game", I said, "What are we playing, Val?"

"We're going to play truth or dare", she proclaimed as she sat on the floor.

"Should we get the other guys to play, too", Emmett asked.

"No, I just want it to be the three of us", Val answered quickly as her emotion changed to panicked and then right back. "We don't bond enough".

"O-ok", I replied, unconvinced.

"I'll go first", she said. "Jasper, truth or dare?"

"Dare".

"I dare you to look into my eyes", she commanded. What type of dare is that?

I looked over in to her ruby red eyes. Suddenly, they changed to purple. Purple colors and images of Valentine entered my mind as everything else clear out. Everything about Valentine was in my thoughts. Her smile, her scent, her laugh, her beautiful face.

_No, you love Alice!! Valentine can never compare to your Alice!!_

A part of my brain was trying to talk reason into me, but the purple covered it and removed the thought. Maybe Valentine is special. The purple color of her eyes was so nice. It was a lovely lavender. The outfit she was wearing went so nice with it.

_What's wrong with you! Think about Alice. _

Some part of my brain was yelling at me. Who's Alice? The only girl I know is Valentine. As I was starring at Valentine's eyes I heard yelling.

"What's so great about her eyes?!", Emmett yelled. Emmett; I remembered Emmett, but who's Alice.

"Why don't you check them out", Valentine said as she turned away from me and faced Emmett. The hold that her eyes had on me was broken as Emmett's expression turned blank.

******************************

_**Valentine's POV**_

Emmett and Jasper were so easy to toy with. All I had to do was get them to look into my eyes. I was working on Emmett when Rosalie came down the stairs. I broke my gaze on Emmett as she walked up to us.

"Hey Em, what are you doing?" she asked her husband. I had to stifle a giggle. Her husband won't have any idea who she is.

Emmett looked confused and so did Jasper. They had no idea who she was. The only vampire female they knew was me or so they thought.

"Em, what's wrong?" Rosalie asked.

"Who are you", he finally asked.

"Emmett, that's not funny", Rosalie said, seriously.

"I'm serious", Emmett told her.

"Emmett Cullen, I'm not kidding!", she yelled.

"Neither am I, whatever your name is".

"Whatever, play your little game", Rosalie said as she turned and stormed upstairs.

"Who was that girl, Jazz", Emmett asked.

"I don't know", Jasper replied. He turned to me. "Do you know, Val?"

"Yeah, she's an old enemy of mine", I lied. It wasn't completely a lie, so Jasper wouldn't catch my dishonesty. Rosalie ignored me since I got here a week ago. She was just upset because I was so beautiful.

I looked back at the confused Emmett and Jasper. This was going to be fun.

_____________________________________________________________

**Valentine's power is revealed!! She can make any male(or female) vampire(or human) fall in love with her and forget their mate and other females. Review please. I'll be your best buddy. **


	5. I don't trust her

_**Hello readers. Sorry, I haven't updated this story lately. Don't you just hate writers block? Ugh-But don't worry, it's gone now. **_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I would own the character Edward Cullen. Then my life would be complete. Yeah- that's not happening anytime soon. **_

_**************************************_

_**Rosalie's POV**_

_**************************************_

"I swear there's something odd about that, girl," I told Alice. I was currently laying on her bed, while she rummaged through her closet doing who knows what. That closet was big enough to have a party in. "She even has Emmett in on whatever joke she's pulling. I wouldn't be surprised if she got Jasper joking around with her, too."

Alice finally came out of the closet with clothes that could last for another year without wearing the same thing twice. They were piled up so I couldn't see her face. She walked over to her tiny trash bag that stayed in her room and dropped the clothes. The huge amount of clothing, squished the little plastic trashcan. Alice pouted and stepped back from the pile.

"Alice, the garbage isn't big enough for an entire fall collection," I informed her.

"Yeah, I know. Unfortunately, I'm trying to stay away from the little weirdo downstairs with our husbands. I know what you mean, Rose. I'm afraid she's going to corrupt them."

"I don't blame you for not trying to go down there. They're playing some stupid little game. Emmett acted like he didn't even know me," I said. "The worst part is….he had this look in his eyes. Every time Emmett looks at me, there's love and compassion in his eyes-Or sometimes desire, if you know what I mean-, but when I went down there he just looked confused."

"I guess I could call Jasper up here to get rid of these clothes," Alice suggested. "Then I wouldn't run into her."

"Yeah, and while he's up here we can ask him about what they're doing down there," I added.

"Jasper," Alice called. She didn't shout because we knew he could hear us. All of them could hear us and we didn't really care. It didn't matter if Valentine knew we didn't like her. What could she do?

**********************************

_**Jasper's POV**_

Emmett and I sat around Valentine. She looked so beautiful in her tan shorts and her gold shirt. She also had another beret to match this outfit.

"Jasper," someone called from upstairs. It wasn't that other girl, but it was a female. Her voice reminded me of something. It was beautiful and high soprano. I felt like I should know that voice.

Suddenly, I stood without a second thought and ran up the stairs, towards the voice.

***************************

_**Rosalie's POV**_

Jasper was up the stairs and in the doorway, fifteen seconds after Alice called him. He looked confused and he threw questioning glances at Ali.

"Yes?"

"Can you go downstairs and get me a garbage bag from the kitchen, Jazzy," Alice asked.

"Uh, sure," Jasper replied, hesitantly. He turned and went back downstairs. I listened to what Valentine was saying. We had been blocking out the conversation downstairs.

"_What did she want, Jazzy-kins," the witch asked. _

"_A garbage bag," he answered. _I could hear him digging in the kitchen cabinet for a garbage bag. He was rushing to get back up here.

WHAT THE HELL!? JAZZY-KINS!? This shit will not fly well with Alice. I'm going to tell her!

"What the hell," Alice yelled suddenly.

"What's wrong, Alice," I asked.

"Why did I just get a vision of you telling me that, that skank is calling my Jazzy by an endearing nickname!!!"

Alright, so maybe I didn't need to tell her. Alice was seething and Jasper chose that moment to come back into the room.

"Here you go," he said as he tried to hand Alice the bag. She turned and snatched it. Jasper was surprised by her fury.

"May I ask you a question," Jasper asked before Alice could say anything.

"What," she spat.

"What's your name," he asked.

"UGH!! Jasper Whitlock Hale!! Stop playing with me," Alice growled. "You know what? All of this is that bitch downstairs' fault. Excuse me while I kick our guest out."

I had never seen Alice so angry. Her eyes were black and she looked like a demon. Valentine was going to get exactly what was coming to her. She needs to stop influencing our husbands to act even more stupider than they already are. I know she put them up to this little joke.

Alice and I pushed past the stunned Jasper. He just stared after Alice, but when he saw me he snarled and hissed. What the hell did I do to him? We ran downstairs. What I saw made me want to pull out my own dead heart and stomp on it.

***********************************

_**AN: What did she see? How will they handle the situation? Where's Bella, Edward, Renesemee, Carlisle, Esme, and- wait, Jacob hasn't been around for a while. REVIEW!! I'll update soon. **_


	6. Purple Eyes

_**OMG!!! I am a terrible person. Raise your hand if you think I should be punished. -raises hand- Sorry! SORRY!! I haven't updated in a while and I am so then I posted the wrong one. OMG! I'm horrible!!!!  
**_

_******************************************_

_**Jasper's POV**_

_******************************************_

As soon as the two girls reached the bottom of the stairs, I was hit with a powerful wave of hurt. I believe it came from the blonde girl. When I got downstairs in less than 3 seconds I saw Emmett and Valentine, still on the floor with Valentine in Emmett's lap. My guess is that they'd been kissing and the blonde didn't like that.

The blonde was frozen. She just stared with an unreadable facial expression. The pretty, spiky haired girl waited for her reaction. Finally, her expression curved into a snarl. She looked absolutely furious, but I could still feel the hurt radiating off of her. Suddenly, she charged for Valentine.

Knocking Emmett away from Valentine she pushed her into the wall. "HOW DARE YOU PUT YOUR LIPS ON MY HUSBAND," she screeched as she punched Val.

I was about to go help Valentine when I realized what she'd said.

_HUSBAND? _

Emmett finally got up and went to help Valentine, but the spiky haired girl ran forward and grabbed him. She held him back while blondie continued assault Valentine. She was way stronger than she looked. I wanted to help, but it was like I was glued to my spot. Suddenly, someone opened the front door and came gliding into the house.

"Hey, we're back from the theme par-," Edward started as he walked into the room with a little girl on his shoulders and a woman. The woman was holding a giant stuffed teddy bear. They stopped as soon as they saw the chaos within the living room. Slowly, their smiles faded and they backed out of the room.

They emitted a wave of confusion. I was finally getting up to help when blondie bent down and barred her teeth to tear Valentine's neck, but Val pushed her into the television with great force. Valentine stood up and brushed her outfit off.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Rosalie," she told the girl. I guess her name is Rosalie. Valentine's eyes turned from a red to purple and everything blanked.

_*************************************_

_**Normal POV**_

_*************************************_

Emmett and Jasper both suddenly froze up, their eyes trained on Valentine's purple ones. Their own eyes turned purple as they watched hers. Alice and Rosalie had no idea of what was happening.

"Emmett and Jasper, why don't you escort Alice and Rosalie out," Valentine suggested in a commanding tone. Emmett was forced to jerk out of Alice's grasp and hold onto her tiny arms. Jasper picked Rosalie up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Ow! What the hell, Em," Alice yelled.

Rosalie kicked and punched, but Jasper kept her over his shoulder. "Let me down! You don't have to listen to that asshole."

Emmett and Jasper both threw Alice and Rosalie outside.

"Why do you listen to her?" Alice asked Jasper.

Emmett and Jasper turned to them and answered in a robotic tone, with their eyes still glowing purple, "Because we love her."

They went into the house, leaving the puzzled girls. Alice and Rose just stared at each other. Suddenly something clicked inside of their heads.

"We have to get to Edward and Bella," Alice announced, standing up. She began to run with amazing speed and Rosalie was right behind her.

Once they reached the cottage, Edward opened the door almost immediately.

"You knew we were coming?" Alice questioned.

"Alice, I could hear you shouting 'EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY!' in your head from miles away," Edward explained.

"Move out of the way," Rosalie hissed as she pushed Edward away from door and rushed inside. She found Bella in Renesemee's room, trying to tuck Nessie in for a nap, but Nessie was restless.

"Why was Auntie Rose hitting Auntie Val," Ness questioned.

"I don't know, sweetie, but I'm sure they'll both be okay.

"Can I go help?"

"No Renesemee. You're too young to get involved," Bella told her.

"But I can-."

"It's time for little girls to nap. Do you want your daddy to sing your lullaby? I'm sure everything will be fine when you wake up," Bella interrupted.

"No, I don't want to go to sleep! Where are grandma and grandpa?"

"Carlisle had to work at the hospital and Esme went to a gardening club she just joined," Bella answered. "Ready for your nap?"

Edward and Bella had been trying to get Renesemee to sleep since they'd come back from the Cullen house and saw the conflict. Renesemee refused to let either of them leave the house to go help without putting up a fight. Once she was asleep, Edward was going to go back to help and Bella was going to stay with Nessie. But now it was unnecessary since Alice and Rosalie had come to them. Bella still wanted to put Nessie to sleep after the long afternoon at the theme park.

"I'm not sleepy," Renesemee lied, but she yawned soon after and that gave her away.

Rosalie walked into Nessie's room. Renesemee jumped up as soon as she saw her.

"Auntie Rose! Where's Auntie Alice and Auntie Val," she asked, frantically.

Rosalie sat at the edge of Renesemee's bed as Bella got up from her spot. Rose brushed a strand of hair behind the young girl's ear. "Everything is fine, Renesemee. You should take your nap. We'll all be here when you wake up."

Renesemee was about to protest, but changed her mind and nodded. Rosalie went back into the front as Bella walked up to wish her daughter goodnight.

**************************************

_**I'm so evil. -crying- First, I don't update for a long time and then I give you a short chapter. Ugh! What is wrong with me? Sorry. Please Review this. I promise if you guys motivate me enough I will update within a few days. **_


	7. Throne Room Changes

_**YAY! I'm updating!! Thanx for all of the reviews. Even though, I did accidentally upload the wrong story first. HA. I should really pay more attention, but it was an honest mistake. **_

_**I do not own Twilight. **_

_*******************************_

"So, what are we going to do," Edward asked. Rosalie, Bella, Alice and him were sitting on the couches in the cottage's front room. They really didn't need to sit, but it was a human habit they'd developed. Renesemee was finally asleep in her room.

"Well, from the little information I've gathered," Alice began, "Valentine can either control vampires or make them fall in love with her, but I think it's a mind power. Bella, I'm pretty sure you can block it."

"Alice, can you see the future," Bella questioned. She wondered why Alice wasn't trying to see what was ahead for them.

Alice put her hand over her head and closed her eyes. "No, I've tried. It's just blank. I think the wolves are somehow involved."

"Well, I say we charge into OUR house. Kick Valentine's ass and take OUR husband's back," Rosalie growled.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, Rose," Alice told her.

"Why not? We can have Bella shield Edward from Valentine's power and together we can subdue Emmett and Jasper and beat her husband stealing ass."

"If I can shield Edward from her power it's worth a try," Bella spoke.

"Actually, I don't know if her power works on both male and female, so you better shield all of us," Alice informed.

"What about Renesemee," Edward asked.

"Esme should be home soon. She can stay here with Ness," Rosalie said.

"But what if Carlisle comes home first? Will he fall victim to Valentine's power," Bella wondered.

"I'm pretty sure Valentine has already used the lowest level of her power on Carlisle. That's why he agreed to allow her to stay so quickly," Alice told her. "But I'll make sure he's really busy. So, he won't be able to get home for awhile."

Rosalie took her cell phone from her back pocket. Quickly, she dialed Esme's number.

"_Hello?"_

"Esme, where are you," Rosalie asked.

"_Almost home,"_ she answered. _"Is something wrong?"_

"We just have a little problem. When you get home don't go into the house. Come to the cottage," Rosalie commanded.

"_Okay."_

Rosalie hung up the phone. As they waited for Esme they planned out some more of their plan.

"Hey Alice, I thought you said you were going to keep Carlisle busy," Bella quizzed. "he gets out of work in an hour."

"Don't worry. I already handled it," Alice assured her. "I took care of that hours ago."

---------------------------------------X flashback X-----------------------------------

_Alice sat on the couch in Bella and Edward's cottage. Her legs were crossed and her cell phone was up to her ear. Rosalie had gone into Renesemee's room with Bella. _

"_I need you to harass my father as soon as he gets off work," she spoke into the phone._

"_Why," Mike Newton asked from the other end. He was clearly surprised and confused as to why Alice had his number and why he had to bother Dr. Cullen. _

"_Because we need someone to stall him and I will be willing to pay you 50 dollars." _

"_Ok, so how long do I stall him," Mike asked. _

"_At least 2 hours," Alice answered. _

"_Two hours! I'm going to need more than 50 bucks."_

"_What do you want, Mike," Alice questioned. _

"_How about….an afternoon with Bella," he suggested, hopefully. "Tomorrow. 6 o'clock." _

"_You do know that Bella's married now, right?"_

"_Yeah. So," he replied. _

"_Okay. I'll see what I can do," Alice told him. _

"_YAY! Oh, and Edward is not invited!"_

"_Yeah, yeah. Whatever."_

"_But what am I supposed to do for two hours," Mike asked, finally coming back to the subject. _

"_I don't know. Figure something out," Alice told him. _

"_I'll try. So…how's Bella do-," he started. _

"_Oh, sorry. Got to go," Alice quickly cut him off. She knew he was still obsessed with her sister in-law and it was extremely weird. _

_-------------------------------------X end of flashback X------------------------------_

Edward growled as he saw Alice's flashback from her thoughts. Bella shot him a questioning glance and he whispered in her ear. Abruptly, Bella jumped up from her seat and pointed an accusing finger at Alice.

"You sold my afternoon to Mike Newton," Bella yelled, angrily, but quieted down as she remembered her sleeping daughter in the next room. "Have you gone insane?"

"No, but we need to keep Carlisle from getting home," Alice defended her sanity.

"Ugh," Bella groaned. "I am so going to get back at you."

At that moment the door opened and Esme glided into the cottage. She didn't know what was going on and wanted to be filled in.

"Not right now, Esme," Edward answered her thoughts. "We'll tell you when we get back, but apparently we're on a time limit. Renesemee is asleep in her room."

Esme nodded and Edward, Rosalie, Alice and Bella ran out of the house. Once they arrived at the main house, they stopped and turned to one another. Alice sent Bella the signal to shield them all. Once shielded, they went inside of the house as if it was a normal day. They didn't expect what they saw.

Inside, Valentine had changed the living room to look like a throne room from Greek mythology. As they looked over to where the couch should have been, they saw Valentine in a red, feminine toga. It had only one strap that kept it on her body and reached her feet. On her feet were sandals that tied up her leg.

Valentine was propped up on the throne with her legs crossed and a sinister smirk on her face. The throne was made of red fabric on the seat and gold and white marble on the outside. Emmett was at Valentine's right side with a floral fan. He was fanning Valentine slowly. He was also in a toga, but his was for a male and it was the normal white.

Jasper was to Valentine's left. In his hands was a gold pitcher, filled with human blood. He was dressed the same as Emmett. In all of their heads were vines, but Valentine's looked more similar to a tiara.

The living room had white drapes and plants all over. There were even chandeliers and statues of naked babies with arrows.

"I see you've come back and you've brought me Edward," Valentine hissed. Her eyes turned a sudden purple and she watched Edward for a while. When nothing happened, she stopped and pouted. "I absolutely hate your power, Bella. I don't see why it's even a power. It's so useless."

Bella stepped forward and glared at Valentine. "Not when an evil, lying, controlling, crazy bitch tries to steal my husband. I find it pretty useful in that situation!"

Valentine sat back in her throne and ordered Jasper forward to give her the drink. After drinking from the pitcher, she noticed Alice and Rosalie, who were frozen as they watched their husbands. Edward was shaking with suppressed laughter as he looked at his brothers' outfits.

"You like it," Valentine asked Alice and Rosalie. "I don't need the air, but I liked the fan."

Valentine turned her attention to Edward, who had stopped laughing. "It's a shame. I was really looking forward to having Edward under my spell."

Bella made an attempt lunge at Valentine, but Emmett blocked her path and pushed her back. Of course, being Bella, she lost her balance-showing that even as a vampire she was clumsy- and Edward had to catch her.

Valentine got up from her throne. "I guess you all are waiting for a fight, right?"

*************************************************************

_**Alright, I feel a bit better. I'll update as soon as possible. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**_


	8. Seth to the Rescue!

_**I really want to finish this story, so I'm going to keep updating frequently. Please review! Only a few chapters left. **_

_**Twilight obviously belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **_

_***********************************_

Valentine stood in front of the throne with her hands on her hips. A devious smirk adorned her flawless, pale face. Her red eyes drawn into slits. "Well, I'm waiting."

Rosalie charged at her while Edward distracted Emmett. Bella tried to keep Jasper busy so Rosalie could fight Valentine. Rosalie was furious that Valentine would try to steal her husband so her jabs at Valentine were hard and fast. Unfortunately, Valentine proved to be a formidable opponent. She blocked all of Rose's punches.

"What's wrong," Valentine teased her as she caught Rosalie's arm and twisted it. "Upset that your husband doesn't love you anymore!"

Rosalie yelled out in pain as her arm was twisted. It was about to crack when someone came up and pushed Valentine into the wall. It was the same place Rosalie had pushed her earlier, so there was now a large hole. Valentine ended up in the front yard. Alice now stood where Valentine had.

"Val," Emmett and Jasper both yelled. Bella took that moment, when Jasper's attention was elsewhere, to knee him in the crouch. Jasper cried out and doubled over with his hands between his legs.

"Bella," Alice cried. "He has to use that!"

"Oh, sorry Alice," Bella replied, apologetically.

Emmett pushed Edward away from him, trying to get to Valentine. Emmett was strong, but Edward was faster. He was back in front of Emmett before he'd even taken a step. With Jasper still on the ground and Emmett being held back by Edward, Valentine got no help. Luckily for her, she didn't need it.

She ran back into the house through the hole that had been created. Her toga dress was torn and covered in dirt. Her smirk had turned to a scowl, her red eyes were black, her black hair had twigs in it and her vine tiara was crooked. She charged right for Alice.

Emmett was using all of his strength to get to Valentine. Edward couldn't hold him back.

"What's wrong little bro," Emmett taunted. "Not strong enough to handle all of this muscle."

Edward was confused. _He still knows who I am, _he thought, shocked.

He didn't have a lot of time to think. Emmett was too strong. Suddenly, Edward got an idea. He ran upstairs so quick and sudden that Emmett only took one step before Edward was in front of him, again. Edward had come back downstairs with a boom box. He plugged it into the wall and put the CD in, that he'd found in Emmett and Rosalie's room. Edward didn't even bother changing from the first song that came on-Emmett knew them all.

Emmett watched him, curiously. Suddenly, music started to play and Emmett jumped up and down upon hearing it.

"OHHH OHHH!!!! That's my song," he squealed, grabbing everyone's attention.

"I've had a little bit too much!!!! OH OH O-OH!!!! All of the people start to rush," Emmett sang. He was singing so loud and off key that everyone had to stop what they were doing and cover their ears.

Edward smirked. Emmett was still Emmett. Valentine could make him forget Rosalie, Bella, Alice and Esme, but she forgot about his fifth love.

Lady Gaga.

"What is that horrible noise," Valentine shrieked, still covering her ears.

Emmett was so happy he was effecting poor Jasper, who was still on the floor, but had started rolling and laughing, hysterically. With her minions busy, Valentine was the center of attention.

"Opps, there goes your help," Alice teased.

"Please help! Jasper, Emmett," Valentine called out, but it fell on deaf ears. She turned back to the group. "Please don't hurt me."

"Too late," Rosalie hissed. She was so tired of hearing Valentine's accent. Just her voice was pissing her off. The accent made her sound sweet and innocent, but she was a witch. Rose stepped closer to swing on Valentine, but Valentine ducked. They looked down to see the poor girl sobbing in the fetal position.

"Why can't Valentine have someone to love? Everyone has a mate except Valentine," she murmured to herself. As she rocked herself back and forth, they began to queston her sanity. Her red eyes were unfocused and staring far away.

"She's not mentally stable," Edward informed them.

"JUST DANCE!!! GONNA BE OKAY," Emmett continued to yell behind them.

Jasper was on the ground laughing because of all of the glee rolling off of Emmett. At that moment, the door swung open. Suddenly, the entire wolf pack was in their living room.

"There she is," Jacob said, pointing to the delusional Valentine.

"Uhh, are you sure that's the vampire that kicked your butt and told you to stay away from the Cullens'," Seth asked, unsure of how that crazy girl Bella, Edward, Alice and Rosalie were crowding around could have done anything. He walked closer to the little group and craned his head to see her better. But then Valentine looked up, sobbing and tearless, and locked gazes with Seth.

"Oh-no," Edward groaned.

The wolves recognized that look. Jacob sighed and shook his head. "Seriously, Seth? Why her?"

Sam put his hand on Jacob's shoulder. "He doesn't have any control over it, Jake."

"Great! Another bloodsucker imprint," Leah growled, storming out of the house. The smell was too much for her.

"You better be nice, Leah. That could be your future step-sister," Jared teased, following behind her.

Seth had imprinted. For once, someone truly loved Valentine and her eyes weren't purple. He offered her his hand and helped her up. She seemed okay, again.

"Uhh, hi. I'm Seth," he stuttered.

"Valentine," she replied, taking his large, warm hand in her tiny, cold ones.

Alice smiled and turned to the wolves. "You guys are the reasons I couldn't see anything," she scolwed with mock anger.

"Oh, our faults, tinkerbell," Jacob laughed. "We just thought you might need some help."

Alice turned and looked around the living room. Emmett was still singing and dancing, horribly. Jasper had joined him after recovering from Bella's attack. Now he was suffering from EED- Emmett Emotion Disorder.

Edward was sitting on Valentine's throne with Bella in his lap. She was whispering something in his ear that Alice tried her best not to hear.

Rosalie was watching her husband and brother, shaking her head, but also laughing.

Seth and Valentine were still near the big gaping hole, just talking. They seemed so happy together. All the time, that's what Valentine wanted. She just wanted someone to love her, but she was going about it the wrong way.

Then Alice did a double take. BIG GAPING HOLE! Esme was going to kill them.

The wolves had left, all except Jacob and Seth. Jacob had gone to the cottage, of course. The door flung open, revealing an angry Carlisle. His clothes were ripped and dirty. He had about 15 different lipstick shades all over his face.

"Carlisle-," Alice started, but Carlisle cut her off.

"I do not want to talk about it," he hissed, walking upsatirs. Alice laughed. What had Mike done?

*****************************************

**_YAY! I have about 2 chapters left. Then it's a wrap. LOL REVIEW!!!!!_**


	9. Explaination

_**Wow! I'm on a roll. Time for some explaining. **_

**_I do not own Twilight_**

_********************************_

A week later, it was late in the evening and everyone was sitting in the living room, which had been turned back to normal. The Cullens-plus Jacob and Seth- were looking to Valentine-who had been more humble due to the attention she got from Seth- for explanations. They had just began to feel more comfortable with her around. She was more affable. She had vowed to not didn't anything evil, long ago.

Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle were released from Valentine's spell after-in request from the Cullen women-they fixed the huge hole in the wall. Emmett's Lady Gaga CD, along with his boom box had been destroyed by Carlisle, 5 minutes after he came in from work that day.

"So, why did you do it," Edward asked Valentine. He was on the couch with his arm around Bella and Renesemee was on Bella's lap. Valentine had offered to answer all of their questions about her power.

Valentine looked down, briefly, but then looked back up at Seth, who was sitting to her right. "This wasn't my first time doing this. I travel a lot and meet many coverns. I rip relationships apart and-," Valentine trailed off. "I've done a lot of horrible things, but I do these things because I never had anyone to be there for me. I've always been jealous of other vampires and their mates. When I heard about you all I ran right here. I wouldn't pass up the chance to ruin someone's existence."

The family accepted this answer and a silence fell upon them. Suddenly, Emmett began waving his hand in the air. "Pick me! Pick me," he called.

Valentine laughed. "Okay, Emmett."

"Well, why did I forget who Esme, Bella, Rose, and Alice were?"

"My power makes you forget all of the people in the opposite gender that are dearest to you. You remembered Jasper, Carlisle and Edward because you couldn't be attracted to them," she answered, smirking at the end.

"Ewww," he groaned. Rosalie patted him on the back.

"So what are you going to do now," Alice quizzed.

"I don't know. I want to stay close by, for obvious reasons," she stated, smiling at Seth "but I'm not sure."

"Are you going to get married," Renesemee asked, innocently. She smiled at Seth and Valentine expectantly. Valentine got up from her seat and ruffled Nessie's bronze hair.

"One day," Valentine told her. She turned around and picked up her bags of clothes. She apologized one more time and walked to the door with Seth close behind. She turned to face the family before opening the door. "I will see you again, Cullens."

With that they were gone. Out of the door so fast no one had time to reply. Alice looked around at her family and smiled. "They make cute couple. I mean, she'll have to go through hell trying to get used to that smell, but they're perfect for each other."

"I'm just glad she's gone. And she took a mutt with her," Rosalie sneered. She snarled in Jacob's direction on the floor. "One mutt hanging around the house down, one to go."

Jacob smirked back up at her. "Sorry, Blondie. I'm not going anywhere."

"Hey, Jacob," Edward laughed. "You never told us Valentine kicked your butt."

Jacob blushed and everyone laughed. Jacob sat up against the couch and cleared his throat. "Well, she's pretty strong for her size and when she found out her power didn't work on me she kind of kicked me out." Then he felt the need to come back at someone. "And you never told us how your date with Mike went, Bella."

Bella groaned and a look of disgust adorned her face. She looked to Nessie for help. Renesemee stuck her tongue out and said, "That guy is a weirdo and daddy is way cooler."

Everyone laughed, again. Things were getting back to normal. Perfect. But when you have forever things can change in a second. For now, the family had no worries.

_******************************************_

_**Well, this was the last REAL chapter, but there is one last chapter left. It's a bonus chapter. It includes: Mike and Bella's date, Mike's stalling Carlisle, Jacob's fight with Val and more Cullen family fun! But you have to review. **_


	10. Bonus Chappy

_**OMG!!! I'm typing from my new laptop. AHHHH!!! So, here is the bonus chapter I promised you. Thanks for all of your support and reviews. **_

_**I do not own twilight, for the last time. **_

_**This is not a story chapter. It is a bonus chapter with different events and they are not in order. **_

* * *

**Mike's POV**

I sat in my car in the Fork's Hospital Parking lot. I was nervous. I knew I had to earn that date with Bella-oh, and the money-. I'd be really disappointed if I didn't. I opened the car door and got out with my bullhorn. Slowly, I walked in front of the doors that led inside.

I raised the bullhorn to my mouth. This is it.

"Excuse me, everyone inside of Fork's hospital," I shouted. " Dr. Cullen and his wife have just announced…their divorce."

There was an eerie silence for a while, but suddenly I heard girls' shrieks and a lot of running. I decided to figure out what I had done. As I stepped inside of the hospital, saw several women running to Dr. Cullen's office, where there was already a crowd of women knocking on the door.

Hmm, my work here is done. I hope Alice was true to her word. I walked out and back to my car with a smile on my face and a skip in my step.

**Jacob's POV**

It had been a few days since Valentine's arrival. I was walking inside to see Nessie. When I got through the door I only saw Valentine on the couch, flipping through channels. She looked up and crinkled her nose when she saw me.

I don't trust her. She even looks evil.

"They went hunting," she simply said.

I turned around towards the door. There was no way I was staying here with her. "Oh, well I'll come back in a little while."

As I reached the door I heard Valentine get up from the couch. "Jacob."

I turned back to see what she wanted and saw that she was right in front of my face. I stumbled back, startled. I ended up with my back against the door. Valentine came closer. Her eyes were black.

"Uhh, personal space," I reminded her.

"You're so cute," she cooed, ruffling my hair.

Her tiny hands went to my arms. Wow, she's strong. I was unable to move.

She smiled evilly. Her eyes turned a dark purple color.

After a minute, she saw it wasn't affecting me. Now, she looked furious. She reached up and slapped me, hard. She jumped back from me-thank the heavens-to near the couch.

Her eyes were black, again.

"Get out of here, mutt," she hissed. "And never come back."

She didn't need to tell me twice. I ran out and phased, running home.

Is it possible for a vampire to rape a shape-shifter? I was not staying to find out. I felt violated already. I'd convince the pack to come back and we'd get rid of Valentine. To save my…….extended family.

**Bella's POV**

As I sat on my bed in my room, I watched Alice rummage through my closet.

"I cannot believe you sold my afternoon to one of the people I despise most," I whined.

"Lighten up, Bella," She said, coming out with a red summer dress. "No one said you had to enjoy it. Just go. Edward realizes that you really don't like Mike, so he's okay with it."

"You mean he has no choice because you sent him off with Emmett and Jasper," I corrected.

Alice just shrugged.

I turned to my daughter, who was sitting on the bed with me. She copied Alice and shrugged, also.

Alice threw the dress on the bed. "Wear that."

I stayed sitting. "What if I brought Edward with me? That would show Mike how much I really don't like him."

"Sorry, he said no Edward already. If you bring Edward he might tell Carlisle we were behind that little stunt," Alice informed me.

"But I don't want to be alone with him," I yelled. "There has to be someone I could take with me."

We both got an idea and looked down at Renesemee, who was twirling her hair with her finger. When she noticed us staring she said, "Why are you guys looking at me like that."

**Mike's POV**

The big day was here. I finally had a date with Bella. I won't screw this one up like the last one with that Jacob kid and her. I was standing in the park where Alice had told me to wait.

There was a big fence that separated the park from the street and parking lot. I almost squealed when I saw Bella's dark brunette hair from over it, but with-wait, is that WEIRD BRONZE, COPPERY COLORED HAIR?

She brought Edward with her! Even though I told Alice she couldn't. As she walked through the opening of the fence, I didn't see the Greek god looking guy I expected-not that I've ever checked him out. I just used to weigh my competition-. I saw a little girl that looked about 2 or 3 years old.

Wait, she looks surprisingly a lot like Edward. Oh-no. They have a daughter!!

Bella saw me, but I was in no mood to claim the look on her face as disgust for me. She just walked towards me with the little girl on her hip.

Oh my god! She looks like Bella, too. Bella looked more beautiful than she ever had, but I was too disgusting by the little girl to take much notice. Not disgusted like that, she was actually really pretty, like a doll. I was disgusted that it was a possibility that Bella and Edward had made her.

You know, _made_ her. They'd- EWWWWWW! I had to throw up. I ran away from my date and her daughter. I had to find somewhere to let all of this out. I settled for a bush near the baseball field.

Cullen had deflowered the girl I wanted. I know they're married, but I'd never really thought about it. Now there was actual proof.

After I vomited, I went back to look for Bella, but she was gone and so was the little girl. Great job, Mike. You just ruined your day and wasted her time.

* * *

_**So, this is the last of this story. It was really just a little project for me to work on between stories. I think I'll go back to where I belong now: back to the avatar section. LOL Don't worry, I'll come back to twilight soon and work on a **__**real**__** story.**_

_**I promise.**_


End file.
